Reincarnation Complication
by LiLguarddemon
Summary: Sorta like the movie "Down to Earth" Ron dies, but comes back as someone else- can he remember his former life and love? Its getting better! ch.7 completed so far!
1. Complication

Author's note: _First chapter really isn't all that great- I'm not so great with character convo/ I just had the idea of reincarnating Ron instead of making him a ghost like some stories seem to do- I figured it be a kinda fun to try out- my first story so PLEASE don't hate me lol- PLEASE REVIEW!_

DISCLAIMER: I don't really own any of it…real bummer, oh well!

**Ch.1 the accident**

Kim smiled up at Ron as he entered the Possible's house. The roof had recently been fixed (FINALY) and it looked like things were back to normal- well sorta back to normal- with the exception that Ron was more than a sidekick or BFF to Kim, he was her boyfriend.

"Heya KP," Ron said as he flopped on the couch next to Kim and put his arm around her "What do ya feel like doing today? Bueno Nacho? Mall?" Kim took a glance at Ron's arm loosely around, and snuggled closer- Ron catching on, embraced her tighter.

"How bout hanging out and watching a movie, we have leftover pizza, and popcorn" Kim responded.

"Sure thing KP which movie?" Ron asked.

"We have Wrestling on DVD" Jim and Tim chimed in as the entered the room. Kim rolled her eyes, but was glad that the Tweebs didn't mock her and Ron's relationship. In a way it made sense to Kim, after all they had known Ron their whole lives.

Ron glanced over at Kim "EH…not today guys" Ron got a mischievous grin on his face, and started to kiss Kim's neck, who at this turned beet red, "I was planning on watching something I wouldn't actually feel the need to pay attention to"

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" the twins exclaimed and made a fast break out of the room. Both Kim and Ron laughed at their reaction, and even harder when Mrs. Dr. P asked them why Jim and Tim were so disgusted.

* * *

**Later**

"Goodnight KP" Ron said in between kisses. She pulled him back for one last quick kiss, before letting her hands drop from around his neck back to her sides. Kim didn't know what possessed her but more and more often she desperately didn't want him to go, even though she knew he'd be back the next day.

"Goodbye" she said softly as he started down her drive. He stopped at the end of her yard- gave her a classic Ron Stoppable grin and waved. Kim blew him a kiss, which he pretended to catch it and put it close to his heart. Kim smiled at what had become a sorta ritual between them, and also couldn't help but notice how nice Ron's rear was. _"Guess that work out he's been doing is paying off' _Once he was out of sight she slipped back inside.

* * *

As Ron walked up to his street he thought about how much more meaning his life seemed to hold. '_I'm with her, I'm actually dating my best friend…my KP' _So consumed was he day-dreaming about her he didn't hear Rufus squeaking at him from his house or the car speeding behind him, he didn't see the car – the headlights, that should have been passing him safely on the street, consumed his back casting his shadow in front of him. Nope, the only thing Ron noticed was a warm feeling inside of him- the one he got from remembering the way it felt to have Kim wrapped in his arms. BAM! …So much noise filled the night air, but none of it was heard by Ron Stoppable- only a mans voice "oh no, oh no, this isn't right, how do I explain this…"

* * *

That's all for now…please tell me if I should keep going, or if I'm horrible at this and should just stop! Thanks! always **_Demon_**


	2. An Angel

AUTHORS NOTE: Well bring on the confusion…here's what I got for Ch. 2

Ps: still don't own Kim Possible, blah blah blah, but I did make up Bernie so HA!

**Ch.2 'An Angel'**

" 'Scuse me, what exactly is wrong?" asked Ron to the man. The man blinked at him.

"You can see me?" the man said bewildered after a moment. Ron shrugged. Aside from the fact that there was a short- pudgy sorta man who seemed to think he was invisible, something else nagged at Ron. Ignoring the man's mumbling, Ron surveyed the area. It was blank. That's the only way Ron could explain the surroundings- empty, lacking in color, texture, and quality.

"Where are we? Wha..what happened to Middleton? WHATS GOING ON?" Ron demanded.

"I'm terribly sorry, Ronald-" The man started

"How do you know my name?" Ron cut him off.

"As I was saying, I'm terribly sorry but it seems I may have umm…made a mistake" the short man bit his lower lip " I may have umm…well you see, its ummm" he kept on stammering.

"Look mister wouldja stop saying 'ummm' and explain spill," Ron said.

"My name is Bernie, soon to be _former_ angel, and I fell asleep and now you're dead," Bernie stated calmly. Now it was Ron's turn to blink and stammer.

"What the hell? You're crazy mister, now see-"

"Take a look around and welcome to the realm of the NON-LIVING" Bernie shouted "and now I'm screwed"

"Well if I'm the dead one, don't cha think I'M the screwed one?" Ron said still in disbelief, "Now, seeing as how I must have hit my head hard-"

"You didn't hit your head" Bernie interjected.

"Well if you're really and angel, where are your wings? Huh? Answer me that! And if I'm really dead, why don't I feel dead?" Ron was sarcastic, but deep down on the verge of breaking down.

"How is one suppose to feel when dead Ronald? And as for the wings, well they're a bit unnecessary don't you think? I mean honestly!" Bernie saw Ron cross his arms " Oh fine you want wings, you got 'em!" Bernie's back started to morph, it was icky and Ron found himself shuddering. POP! Out came a set of wings. Bright, white, and beautiful, with a shine so heavenly about them. Ron's jaw dropped. _I'm dreaming, I have to be, common Ronnie boy WAKE UP!_ Ron's mind shouted.

"No Ronald, its not a dream, I wish I could make it so, I truly do" Bernie said sadly. Ron's head sank.

"You, you can read my mind?" it was more a statement the question. Bernie nodded. Tears began to form in Ron's eyes. "Its true" Ron's voice cracked. Bernie sighed and nodded again.

"Its true" Bernie said as his back began to bubble and the glorious wings were no more.

* * *

Any better? I'll write more soon, but i gotta hit the sack, I want HONEST opinions! -- always **_Demon_**


	3. So Lost

AUTHORS NOTE: _Hey wow, thanks guys for the reviews grins I guess I didn't make it very clear that Rufus was on Ron's front porch- not with Ron, so he's still alive and kicking. This chapter is more Kim focused…maybe a lilRon at the end…_

Ps: yeah KP & company still aren't mine sighs

**Ch. 3 'So Lost'**

Kim was just about to get into bed when she heard the phone ring. _What could that be about?_ Kim creped down the stairs. She saw her mom crying, and her father still on the phone- a stern and sad look on his face.

"Is it Nana? What happened?" Kim's voice came softly, almost hesitantly. Mrs. Dr. P looked up and Kim and slowly shook her head, while embracing her daughter.

"No sweetie, its not Nana its…" her voice cracked, and a new track of tears streamed down her cheeks. Kim's worry intensified greatly.

"Then, what? What's wrong? Mom, please stop crying…mom?"

"Kimmy-cub" her father stared hanging up the phone "that was the Stoppable's…sweetie there was an accident I'm afraid-"

"Ron! Is he ok?" she was silenced by her fathers shaking head, then "What hospital is he at? I'm going right now, where- where is he?" Her mother's sobs only grew, and her father couldn't look her in the eye. _NO! This, this isn't right! Not Ron, no- it can't be_ Kim felt numb. Not sad, not angry, just numb. Her expression went blank, as if her spirit left behind a vacant shell of a person.

* * *

**Later (the next day)**

Kim's family was over at the Stoppable's. She sat quietly next to the Tweebs, Rufus asleep in her lap- her mom was with Mrs. Stoppable comforting her while they looked through a photo album, both invited Kim to join them, but Kim had refused. Mr. Dr. P and Mr. Stoppable where in the kitchen staring at nothing, and trying to discuss what had to be taken care of over the next few days.

"Do you think they'd mind it if Tim and me go outside…" Jim asked Kim

"Yeah, it feels so…" Tim's voice trailed off as Kim put a hand on his shoulder and nodded her approval for the twins to go out front. Rufus stirred a bit, looked at Kim who patted his head, then re-curled into a ball, tears coming down his little pink face. Kim had yet to shed a tear, or speak since her harsh realization. She ate very little, but her mom was glad to see that she was at least eating.

"I need to walk" Kim's voice came hoarse from not speaking. All the conversation and crying instantly stopped. Kim didn't face them, but knew they were staring at her.

"Yes of course Kimmy" her mother said "do you, I mean would you like it if any of us were to join you?" Kim merely shook her head, and placed the mole rat on the cushion that the twins had occupied. She slowly slid off the couch and headed for the front door.

She reached the doorknob and paused. There was a picture of Ron, no Rufus, no Kim, just Ron with a classic grin on his face. Her eyes, which had been lacking in that spark that usually lit up a room, remained sullen and blank until they reached Ron's eyes. He was so young- so full of 'childlike wonder'- for a brief moment Kim closed her eyes, trying ever so desperately to remember how his eyes seemed so full of love- for her- so full of life, she knew that if the eyes are the window to the soul then his was the purest soul in the world. They were one of a kind, his eyes, and she would never forget them, _never._

The moment passed, and she went out. The sun hit her hard, normally it would be welcoming warmth, but she had been so numbed that to feel it wouldn't be possible. The twins had been sitting on the porch, and if it was possible somehow became quieter at their sister's presents. Kim sighed heavily, and continued pass them. She had to see for herself- see the spot, the last spot, that her Ron had been a part of this world.

As she approached she could see the chalk outline- outlining where they had found Ron. She saw all the obscurity of the scene. Everything would look normal- but not at the same time. It was confusing to her, too much thinking, so she let it pass. _Ron, Ron I love you…I miss you, I need you. _Her eyes clamped together, as if by whishing hard enough it would somehow reach him. _Please come back to me…I feel so, so lost_

* * *

**In a realm greater than our own**

"So, let me get this straight, because I- well this part of me- got out of my body before 'death' got me I can go back?" Ron asked amazed. He was literally on an elevator up; you'd think heaven would have something more awe striking.

"Well maybe, I'm not quite sure yet, but maybe" Bernie replied.

"That's great! I can, well I can be with Kim again!" Ron exclaimed happily. Bernie sighed. He hopped for Ronald's sake that he could go back, but even if it was possible- Bernie knew that being Ronald Stoppable wouldn't be an option. After all that 'shell' was badly mutilated and mangled by the car. Ron got a look of pure terror on his face distracting Bernie from further thought.

"What's wrong Ronald?" Bernie asked.

"Is it feasible to be crazy when you're dead?" Ron asked, "to like hear voices?" At first Bernie wrinkled his nose up in a disapproving manner, but soon realization washed over his face.

"You can hear your loved ones, its quite common, usually 'I love you s' and 'I miss you s' are what come through the loudest" Bernie started to explain to Ron.

"Oh" Ron said shortly "yeah right, heh, silly me."

"What else did you hear Ronald?" Bernie asked concerned.

"No, just like you said, the 'I love you s' and whatnot" Ron replied out loud, but in his mind he wondered _why would she say she was lost_.

"Many feel lost without there soul mate in the world Ronald" Bernie replied to the unspoken words.

"GAH! Stop reading my mind! Its creepy!" Ron shouted then "SOUL MATE!" Bernie only chuckled. He had much to tell young Ronald, and a very long ride up to do so.

* * *

Well thats a bit longer, heh, sorry it took so long! Thanks again for the awesome reviews! Always **_Demon_**


	4. View from the Top

Authors Note: hi guys...i'm back! nother short chapter- i would of made it longer, but choose not to due to reasons you'll see later...thanks!

PS: KIM POSSIBLE is a disney owned thing...not mine :(

**

* * *

**

Ch. 4 'View From the Top'

Ron looked dazed. Bernie had explained so many things, and Ron was trying to process it all. The angel 'stuff' was fascinating, incredible really, but the one thing that Ron couldn't get over was what Bernie had apparently told Ron inadvertently. _Kim's my… she's… the one?_ Ron knew that he loved her, but still. That's a lot of info for a 17-year-old boy to take in. A loud ding shook Ron from his thoughts.

"We here" Bernie announced. Ron nodded, and Bernie grinned. "Ah, little apprehensive Ronald?" Bernie inquired.

"Naw" Ron stated jokingly "Its not ever day you get to visit heaven, I'm just hoping that the Naco, though no longer served on Earth, can still be found here"

Bernie sighed "What makes you think the _ever _served the Naco here?" Ron's face started to fall.

"No Naco?" Ron whined

"Oy, yeah you can get a Naco if you so choose" Bernie rolled his eyes. Ron proceeded to do a happy dance of sorts.

"Oh man if only Rufus was he…" Ron thought for a second "When I go back can I take one with me?"

"If you go back" Bernie corrected "and I truly wouldn't know, besides now you're just avoiding getting off the elevator." Ron grunted, Bernie was right of course, but Ron felt that if he left the elevator, he would lose all connection to what? Home? Kim? He wasn't sure. Ron hesitantly took a step towards the doors, bit his lower lip and looked back at Bernie. "Go on"

Ron wasn't sure what heaven was supposed to look like; he was hoping to not ever know for another 60 years or so. It was white every where- _big shocker there _Ron couldn't help chuckle to himself- but unlike the white emptiness that he had previously been exposed to, this white felt so right! Bernie watched the young man take it in with awe and smiled.

"Pretty nice eh?" Bernie teased

"Its not much" Ron joked "but I guess its 'home'" Ron grinned, while Bernie rolled his eyes. "So where exactly in heaven are we?"

"Well" Bernie thought out loud "I've always called it the 'View from the top'"

"Why?" Ron questioned.

"Why else, it's the place with the best view" Bernie said as if it was obvious. That's when it hit Ron- the whiteness had a liquid quality about it. Bernie whispered something while crouched down. The whole 'floor' turned into a giant screen. Ron's jaw dropped.

"Its Middleton" Ron said in disbelief.

* * *

next one will be ALL kim! Reviews always welcome -- **_Demon_**


	5. Lucky Chance

Authors Note: Wow its been a while, so so so sorry! Well heres another installment! enjoy! Reviews are always welcome- good and bad alike! thanks! _PS: disney owns the disney characters-- i own the rest...i think... at least i made them up_

**Ch. 5 Lucky Chance**

"But how?" Ron seemed to have forgotten where he was.

"This, umm, liquid of sorts is mostly used by Guardian Angels," Bernie explained, "it allows for them to not actually having to be right with the person they're watching."

"Oh right, yeah" Ron said not really paying attention any more but scanning the floor for a glimpse of Kim. Ron didn't notice when a new figure entered the room.

"Not him, anyone but him" Bernie moaned

"Hello Bernie! I heard you screwed up real bad this time" came an annoying high pitch male voice. Ron looked up and saw a skinny bold haired man leaning on what seemed to be another doorframe. "That him?" the odd fellow asked.

"This is Ronald, yes," Bernie said in a monotone voice "but I don't know why I should have to explain this to you, Chuck. Clearly you have ways of finding everything out for yourself."

"Umm dudes, sorry to interrupt and all, but I think me and Bernie have to take care of some things, I think" Ron said unsure

"Right, right of course, don't mind me Ronald is it?" Chuck said

"Call me Ron" Ron called back as Bernie had already dragged him out of the room and down a hallway mumbling grumpily.

"Who was that?" Ron asked Bernie once they came to a stop outside a door.

"That was chuck, him and I have been working to earn a spot as a guardian angel. I, well I beat him to it, but as you can see it might not stay that way for long" Bernie told Ron.

"REALLY?" Ron asked surprised "how come?" Bernie's jaw dropped slightly and he stared at Ron in shock. _Could this kid really be THAT dense?_ Bernie pointed at Ron. "What did I- oh, right gottcha" Ron said finally figuring it out. Ron gave him a sympathetic smile.

Bernie sighed "Better get this over with" as he opened the door that they had been standing in front of. Inside there was a club, literally, with loud music, bar tender, and all sorts of people dancing it up. Ron smiled as he looked at the room, and almost squealed when he saw the original creator of Bueno Nacho. Ron then proceeded to run up to the man and shake his hand.

"Oh, wow this is so cool!" Ron said beside himself "I totally love Bueno Nacho, it's just so cool!"

"Ron now is not the time" Bernie said and pulled Ron away.

"Yeah I guess your right" Ron sighed, "but then why are we in a club and not at the head honcho's office?" Bernie laughed at this.

"You don't just get to stroll up and talk to 'the head honcho' you have to make a reservation here just to talk to an advisor!" Bernie told him.

"Right, that makes sense" Ron nodded and tripped over a cocktail waitress. The commotion caused a slick looking man to wander to Bernie.

"Bernie! We need to talk!" the man yelled. Bernie hung his head and followed the man towards one of the back rooms, Ron in tow.

* * *

Back on Earth 

It had been 3 days since Ron's funeral. Rufus now stayed with Kim, never leaving her side it seemed like. Her brothers had decided that she needed a break from hero work so they teamed up with Wade. Kim smiled to herself as they came home from their first mission, all excited earlier that evening.

She was in her room resting on her bed. A picture of her and Ron lay in her lap. It was the first time she was able to look at it and not cry. She knew Ron wouldn't want her to act so depressed, so she was working hard at trying to make a new routine of her life. She was going back to school the next day; Monique said she'd stop by for breakfast. _She's no Ron, but at least I still have her…_

Kim felt like crying again, but stifled it as she looked down at Rufus sleeping on her bed. _Wish I could join ya in dreamland lil buddy _she thought to herself as she got out of bed. She glanced at the clock and it was still semi early, only 9:45. The only reason she'd gone to bed so soon was because she wanted to not look too horrible at school. It was going to be hard enough, but she sure didn't want her appearance to add to it. _I'll just go for a walk, that'll get me ready for bed…_

She already knew where she was headed the second her feet touched the pavement. With a flower and an envelope she headed for the graveyard. She read the words on his tombstone, though she had already memorized them.

"Here lies Ronald A. Stoppable, 1987-2005, Loving Son and Friend, honored side kick, you won't be forgotten"

"But you will be missed" Kim said to herself. She wanted to add it, but there hadn't been enough room. She breathed in the cold night air and shuddered. "I brought this for you" she started timidly "its silly I know, but I couldn't sleep, not without knowing you had this" she crouched down and laid the envelope and flower against the headstone

"I love you" she kissed the tips of her fingers and placed them on his engraved name before getting up and leaving.

* * *

Ron found himself standing in an office. Baby blue walls, and pictures of numerous famed deceased people was the only thing that made it not look like a board meeting room.

"Have a seat Ron" the man's voice was cool, and smooth "we need to have a chat, you I and Bernie."

Bernie had been standing sulking in a corner tell his name was mentioned. "Paul I can explain, its, umm well you see it, umm, its just a mist-" Bernie started

"A mistake?" Paul cut him off calmly "really? You don't say? OF COURSE IT'S A MISTAKE!" Paul shouted. Bernie winced. Paul sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair "I had faith in you Bernie, I knew you were ready, but this? I'm your friend, but now I have no choice. You are officially re assigned no job"

"I understand Paul, I'm…sorry" Bernie's voice cracked a little "but the boy." Both angels turned to look at Ron, who was staring back.

"He's better off then you are right now. He has a chance, a lucky chance to go back" Paul began. Bernie smiled, so did Ron.

"BOO-YAH!" Ron yelled "Thank-God for lucky chances right?" Both angels gave glances and Paul mouthed 'literally' causing Bernie and Paul to chuckle. Ron was still bouncing up and down yelling happy things to himself. _I'm coming back KP, I'm a coming!_

_

* * *

_

_Hey guys, thanks to all of youfor being patient, reading,and for the support -always- **Demon**_

ps: Special thanks to Ron'sLilSis09 & Miss Piratess!


	6. Decisions, Decisions

Authors Note: wow, this story is just moving along...i have a few twists and surprises, i hope, comming soon! Thank you all so much for reading! This is the longest chapter yet! woop woop _ps: see all disclaimers on previous chapters, it hurts to keep saying i don't own kim possible! I don't want to be reminded LOL_

**Ch.6 Decisions, Decisions **

It was her first day back at school and Kim was slowly getting use to it. Everyone gave her sad smiles, or the look- the look of pity. Kim hated being pitied but knew she wasn't going to be escaping it, at least not yet.

Kim stared at the options of food in front of her. She wasn't even really looking at the food to choose, she just was blanking out.

"Decisions, decisions" Monique quipped behind Kim "I know the food here is just so overwhelmingly good, that its so difficult to choose"  
"Ha, ha, ha funny Mon" Kim said, coming back to reality. Kim was glad that Mon didn't treat her like she was glass. She could still joke, or be sarcastic, which was refreshing, especially now a days.

The two girls found a table to eat at. Every now and then a cheerleader or some other student bring their 'sorrys' to Kim. She nodded in response, and would return to her food, which was mostly being eaten by Rufus.

"It feels so empty now" Kim stated, "eating in here use to seem so crowded, but now…" her voice trailed off.

"Yeah I know whatcha mean Kim" Mon agreed with her. The rest of lunch was filled by Monique filling her in on some details that Kim had missed over the days that she hadn't gone to school. Kim would occasionally grunt or acknowledge that she was paying attention, but refrained from talking too much.

As the minuets wound down, it was getting closer to Home Ec; the first class Kim didn't have Monique in, and the one that would be the heaviest reminder of Ron. As the bell rang, Monique hugged her friend, and walked Kim to class. Once the two said their goodbyes Monique called back "Taco Market after school?" Kim told her sure and went to her 'desk' before the late bell rang.

"Ms. Possible I would like you to know how sorry I am for, everything" Barkin said "and I would completely understand if you so choose not to participate in cooking"

"Thanks Mr. B" Kim said with a small smile, Rufus stuck his head out at the mention of cooking, and looked distraught at the idea of Kim not making him a snack "but I think I should try and make up for lost time"

"Glad to hear it" Barkin said "so decisions, decisions! What should we make today?"

* * *

**A ways away **

Ron thought it was ironic that something he hated so, so much was the think that was allowing him back. Paul had explained to him and Bernie that the Mystical Monkey power had somehow forced him out of his body BEFORE he died. So by technicality he wasn't dead. Now it was on to the hard part, finding a new body.

"Are you sure I can't just have MINE back?" Ron bugged Bernie again

"I don't think Middleton, or your 'Kim' as you call her, would much like to have a ROTTING corpse walking around" Bernie retorted

"Felix would think it was cool" Ron grinned "having a zombie for a friend"

"Oy" Bernie slapped his forehead "We here"

Bernie had been taking him to a room that would show Ron his 'options'. They walked in and Ron instantly began scanning all the screens eliminating his choices.

"NO, way too old, too young, to hairy, too short, too creepy…" and on and on until it came down to the final 3. "Decisions, decisions!" Ron pondered over his selection. One was blond, skinny, but with no freckles, and a lot more taller than his former self. Option number 2 was Blond, a bit more muscle tone to him, around the same height though, in fact Ron would of picked him in a heart beat had it not been the fact that ALL of the guys clothes was high label brands. Option 3 was defiantly the most like Ron, build wise, clothes wise, but his hair was much darker, and so was his skin. _If I were half black, that would be me _Ron thought to himself.

Bernie glanced at Ron's selection. "I don't like the first one, he looks like a basketball junkie"

"Thanks Bernie, I totally asked your opinion on this" Ron said sarcastically, but found himself agreeing with Bernie. "So what else to I get to know about these guys?"

Bernie thought for a second, and then flipped over the screens with the 2 pictures, revealing a complete bio.

"Cool, thanks Bernie!" and after reading and considering his options Ron came to a decision. "Ok, I think I'm ready" Ron announced

"Are you sure Ronald?" Bernie wanted to make sure Ron was happy with his choice- he'd be living with it the rest of his life after all.

"Oh yeah I'm sure" Ron said heading for the door "Take me home!"

* * *

**Meanwhile **

Kim looked up at the clock. Only a few more minutes and she would be out of there. No one expected her at cheer practice, but she felt the urge to put on a fake smile. She was going to be doing it for the rest of her life anyways. Monique was in the stands waiting, and talking to some guys who were going to try out for the mascot position. Kim didn't like the fact that there was going to be another Mad Dog, but understood that it was bound to happen sooner or later.

"Ok gals, we're done here today" Bonnie (who had so graciously accept to be the captain) announced.

"Thank-God" Kim whispered to herself, while running to change and meet Monique.

A while later Monique and Kim made their way to a booth inside Taco Market. Since Bueno Nacho went under, Taco Market had replaced the Mexican food joint. It looked exactly the same, but the menu was different, mainly focusing on chicken Mexican food products rather than everything being drenched in cheese. The 'Naco' was also no were to be found.

"Girl, you must be starved" Monique headed straight for the counter to order after putting her stuff on seat.

"Not really, I'll just get a 2 chicken soft tacos" Kim replied

"Split a drink?" Monique asked

"Sure, a coke?" Kim requested

"Eh, how bout a milk? I heard that the chicken actually is spicy, and you know I don't have much of a strong tongue," Monique said

"No then, you can get a milk, I'll just get water" Kim answered

"Ok" Monique turned to order from Ned.

The two girls sat with their food, and for once it seemed quite in the new store except for the little mole rat munching and crunching. Kim had ordered a chicken 'n chip kids meal as well for Rufus, with extra cheese. Kim was on her last bite when she froze.

"Yeah, I'll have a Grande size chimmarito, and 3 nachos, and 3 tacos and extra cheese please" came a voice so much like Ron's.

"Planning on making a" Ned's voice then turned into a whisper "a _Naco_?"

"Sure am" came the voice again. Ned smiled, he missed Bueno Nacho and the customers missed the Naco. Most ordered nachos and tacos just to make them themselves.

Kim had turned to look at the stranger, hope filling her eyes. She didn't recognize him, but he did have a Ron like quality air about him. The clothes, the hairstyle, and the way he stood. The stranger turned from the counter with his order in tow. Kim gasped. Monique looked over and dropped her burro. He even had the same _goofy grin _as Ron, and his eyes were creamy brown just like Ron's. Kim thought Monique had been in shock for the same realization, but was wrong.

"Is Kim actually checking out a new guy?" Monique grinned, and missed Kim's worried expression "there ain't not decisions, decisions about this Kim, your talking to him NOW!"

"But Mon, don't you see it? Mon!" but Monique had already pushed Kim in front of the young man causing him to drop his trey. Kim groaned and glared at her friend, before turning to help clean the mess up.

* * *

_Keep on reviewing! its muy appertiated! always **Demon**_

_ps: thanks to Jamie McFly for being so loyal!_


	7. The New Guy

Authors Note: I am still plotting- hehe me and my wicked ways lol—anyhow I was wondering if any one would be willing to draw a pic of the 'new' Ron for me? My drawling/computer art skills kinda suck lol! Email me to let me know, and I'll give you a basic description and let you do the rest! You can find my address in my profile! Thanks and on to the story….

**Ch. 7 The New Guy**

Kim frowned when she spun around to help with the mess, only to find it mostly taken care of, and the stranger heading for the door.

"Hey, ummm, You, please wait" Kim called to him. The guy paused for a second to let her catch up to him.

"Damien" he told Kim once she was next to him.

"Excuse me?" she looked at him in uncertainty

"My name is Damien, Damien Credible," He explained. (damIeN CREDIBLE INCREDIBLE hahaha)

"Oh, well I just ummm, I just wanted to apologize for the spill back there," she pointed to the remnants of cheese on the floor. Damien laughed.

"What that? Naw its cool" He gave her a sweet smile "It was worth losing some lunch to meet you… I didn't get your name"

"Oh right, I'm Kim, Kim Possible" Kim stuck out her hand in formal greeting

"The one that saves the world like every other day?" Damien asked

"Guilty as charged" Kim smiled back, looking deeply into his eyes. _Its like I can feel Ron radiating off this guy _Kim thought to herself. "Your not from around here are you?" she asked him. He was about to answer when more customers entered, or rather tried to enter seeing as how Damien and Kim were blocking the entrance. After an awkward shuffle of the two groups Kim and Damien ended up outside. Kim looked back inside to see that Monique was thoroughly enjoying herself, Rufus also looked a bit amused a little sad but amused none the less.

"So, to answer your question, no I'm not from around here. I was born here, and have family here, but my parents moved before I was even one" Damien informed Kim.

"That's, cool. Who's your family? I don't know anyone with the name Credible" Kim inquired.

"Well, my mom's cousin should be out here. Her last name is Stoppable" Damien said in thought "Sally, Sue something like that"

"You mean Susan? Susan Stoppable?" Kim was stunned, that was Ron's Mom. _Well it at least explains why he reminds me of Ron _

"Yeah that's her alright!" Damien was walking now, Kim at his side

"Wait a second, how come I never saw you at the wedding?" Kim stopped suddenly "Just a few months ago"

"Well you see our families have had _issues_ with one another" Damien was visibly uncomfortable. "May I ask why _you_ were at the wedding?"

"Oh" Kim blushed slightly, her face softened, and eyes started to water slightly "I went with my best friend. I was his date so he wouldn't have to sit at the kid's table"

"Ronald?" Damien asked, his face also fell slightly "He was your 'best friend'?"

Kim was doing all she could not to cry. She nodded slightly. "I'm so, I'm sorry, I really am K-" Damien had strong urge to call her KP, though he didn't know why.

"Its not your fault" Kim sighed, but Damien still looked awfully guilty.

"Its kinda why I'm here, now" Damien said.

"What is?" Kim asked as they started walking by a park. Damien asked to sit on a near by bench before he'd explain. Kim agreed. "Well, why are you here now?" Kim said as the she plopped on the bench.

"My parents, got into an accident" Damien took a sharp intake of breath "no one knew what to do with me exactly. It wasn't, they were young and didn't really think they needed a will, or that I needed Godparents" His eyes seemed to glaze over remembering the tragedies that had befallen him lately. Kim let out a small gasp.

"Oh geese, I'm wow, I'm sorry," Kim stammered, noticing the tears forming in Damien's eyes. So, so familiar, she knew those eyes.

"Like you said earlier, it's not your fault" Damien glanced over at her "well Mrs. Stoppable heard about…it, and she decided that I should live with them, at least for now. She's a very nice lady for doing so too I might add, but I think she's doing it because she misses her son"

"Yeah" Kim nodded "we all miss him. Your a lot like him ya know?"

"Really" Damien scrunched his nose "from the pictures I've seen, he looked a lot" Damien paused to find a good word for it "paler then me"

It struck Kim for the first time that Damien was much more, dark in color. Her mouth opened slightly, then shut, and then opened again. Before she could manage to get out a sentence though Damien spoke up "I guess you would like to know why" he pointed at himself.

"Oh, no its not like _bad_, I ummm, you don't have to, no explanation necessary" Kim stuttered.

Damien smiled slightly "Don't sweat it Kim. You know how the Stoppable's are Jewish right?" Kim nodded "Well my mom married a man, a black man, who wasn't Jewish" Kim nodded again "thus causing problems"

"I see" Kim looked at him sadly "that really sucks"

"Yup, it does. But since…both accidents, Susan wants to fix things. Taking me in makes sense, and is a good step towards that" Damien gave her a goofy grin "and I get to meet you as an added bonus" Kim blushed bright red. "Well I better get going, I actually didn't mean to take this long to grab a bite of food" Damien and Kim said their goodbyes.

* * *

**Flash Back **

Ron was excited, he was going back, AND he would be easily accepted into most aspects of his life. He really had lucked out on finding a second cousin once removed, or something weird like that.

"Now Ronald" Bernie began "Once you go back, you won't remember any of this, not even me"

Ron looked mortified "but why? I can't even remember you? That's so unfair" Ron gasped "and KIM! How will I remember everything, I love her, I want to be with her, how?"

Bernie shrugged "These things have a way of working out kid, don't ask me how I know that, I just do" Ron sulked, and hung his head, and right before he took the 'leap' so to speak he hugged Bernie tightly.

"Thanks man" and Bernie smiled, and hugged back.

"Well here goes nothing" and Ron jumped into what looked like a water slide tunnel.

* * *

**Middleton High **

Kim was on her way to school the next day, slightly happier than the day before. Monique came by later the previous night to drop Rufus off, but really wanted to know everything about the new guy. Kim told her about most of the things. Monique grinned when Kim had finished, and when asked what she was up to she shrugged her shoulders and refused to answer.

"KIM!" Damien called out to her with a goofy grin on his face, waving her over to his parking spot. Rufus popped out of Kim's pocket and squeaked "What the heck is that?"

Kim grinned back, and introduced Damien to Rufus. Surprisingly Rufus took to him right off, and vise versa. She also introduced Monique to him. Once the 'hellos' were said they headed to the front doors. A single voice stopped Kim and Monique dead in their tracks.

"Who is _that_?" Bonnie asked very loudly.

Damien turned to her and smiled "Hi, I'm Damien" he held out his hand, she gave him a mocking look "The new guy?" Damien's voice came a bit more confused.

"Interesting" Bonnie noted him carefully "you look awfully familiar"

"He's one of Ron's cousins" Kim's voice came out very coldly and stiff. Bonnie noticeably winced.

"Oh, okay, well see ya around" Bonnie shot out of their quick, Tara in tow, who was waving bye to Kim.

"She's kinda intimidating, isn't she" Damien said once Bonnie was out of earshot.

"You don't know the half of it, New Guy" Kim teased. All three laughed, and continued to class as the bell rang.

* * *

Welps keep on trucking, i have to study for the SATs and junk so i'll do my best to update! always **_Demon_**


End file.
